Surface waves in liquids have always been regarded as a potential source of energy, including for electrical power generation. The prior art has suggested the use of elements which are periodically raised and lowered responsive to passing of waves. The oscillatory motion of rising and falling elements may be converted to rotary motion for example, which rotary motion may drive a rotary electrical generator.